Shadow Boom: Fear Under Control
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: During the incident of Dreamcaster hypnotizing the villagers, it made Nebula traumatized that she won't come out of her treehouse. So how will Shadow find a way to calm her down and get her fear under control?


**Everyone has fears. You can't get rid of your fears because its part of our emotions.**

 **Without fear, you won't be able to feel yourself safe from danger, infections, threats, or dangerous hazards.**

 **So having anxieties and fears are normal.**

 **The only fear I have a hard time to fight it is the rollercoasters. I know some of you guys like rollercoasters but I do not like them. No offense.** **Whenever you're on the ride and it goes down really fast, you feel your stomach going up to your throat. And I'm not sure about the upside down loops. I don't know what feeling effect that does.** **My fear of rollercoasters is too strong and I can't fight it.**

 **I don't own any official characters.**

 **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.**

* * *

Eggman's hypnotic robot known as Dreamcaster failed which was thanks to Sticks who saved the day. But unfortunately, Nebula hasn't come out of her treehouse for 3 days because the incident made her feel scared and petrified. Zombies were one of her biggest fears.

Shadow was very worried for her and tried everything he could to make her come out but no success. He's outside of her treehouse trying to talk to her but she didn't come outside.  
"Nebs, there are no zombies around. Eggman's plan failed and he's not gonna do that same plan again" Shadow said.  
"Nuh uh! I am not coming out! That incident scared me to death!" Nebula said from inside her treehouse.  
Shadow then got an idea, "How about if I give you chicken fingers?" Shadow asked.  
"Chicken fingers?!" Nebula went crazy and flies out of the window.  
"I got you now" Shadow grins.  
"You tricked me!" Nebula pouts.  
"Hey Nebula" Hex appeared behind her.  
"AAAAHHHH!" Nebula screamed and jumped into Shadow's arms.  
"What's wrong?" Hex asked.  
"Long story Hex. Since the Dreamcaster hypnotized everyone to act like zombies but Sticks saved us all. But Nebula is clearly traumatized" Shadow said.  
"I can help her with that" Hex said.  
"Can you remove my fear of zombies" Nebula asked.  
"No, but you can try to overcome" Hex said.  
"This is gonna be worse than to fight it" Nebula hides her face in Shadow's white fur chest.  
"Let's go to my house" Hex said. The three headed their way to Hex's house.

Nebula still did not let go of Shadow; so she held onto him since she feels safe with him.  
"Calm down, Nebula" Shadow said softly petting her ponytail quills.  
"Shadow you remembered last year at Halloween you were afraid of scientist animatronics" Nebula said.  
"That I overcame. But now it's up to you to keep it under control" Shadow said. Hex then came in with some Indian tea on a tray.  
"Here, have some tea. Now let's get over it again. So Eggman made this Dreamcaster which eventually caused the villagers and team Sonic to act as zombies" Hex said.  
"Not exactly making them act like zombies. It was like mind control or some kind of hypnotic robot" Nebula said.  
"I see. But Sticks managed to save them" Hex said.  
"Yes. But it felt so real" Nebula said, "My phobia is just too strong"  
"Then you have to tell me what you want me to do. You want me to remove it?" Hex asked.  
"You can't remove fears, Hex. It's part of our emotions and feelings. I don't know. It's gonna take a long time for me to get my fear under control" Nebula said.

Soon, they were at Tails' workshop. Tails invented a device called Fear-monitor that measures the person's fear at how high or low it is.  
"Okay Nebula, stand still" Tails turns on the device, it then showed the results that her fear is high.  
"Yikes, even worse than my fear of water" Sonic said.  
"Yeah, but you managed to swim" Nebula said.  
"It is gonna take more to overcome it" Sonic said.  
"And mine too. Let's just hope that Eggman doesn't create a new zombie robot" Nebula shudders.  
"Gee, sometimes I don't understand why you guys wear white gloves. Does that mean you're scared to get your hands dirty?!" Sticks said.  
"Well it's just to not waste soap, I wear my work gloves often" Tails said.  
"Oh. That's it?" Sticks asked.  
Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance, "How annoying"  
"Anyway, let's get started with the fear controlling. First we'll see how you'll react to a zombie dummy" Tails said.  
They go outside and they put out a zombie dummy.  
"No way! I won't do it!" Nebula struggled to get free from Knuckles grip.  
"Sorry Nebula, you have to" Knuckles said.  
"Are you crazy?! Fake zombies scare me too!" Nebula screamed.  
"It's not even alive" Sonic said.  
"But zombies are dead already!" Nebula screamed. Then Knuckles let go of Nebula.  
"Try to destroy it" Sonic said.  
Nebula gulps in fear and raised her fists, "This is even worse than those Resident Evil games" she whimpered and tries to get her fear under control but the more she looks at it she gets terrified.  
"Nebula, trust us" Shadow said.  
Nebula then looks at her friends and then at the zombie dummy and then thought if they were in danger against zombies, "YAAAAH!" She punches off the head of the zombie dummy as fake blood erupts from the neck of the dummy.  
"AAAHHH!" Nebula jumped in fright by the fake blood.  
"It's not real blood. Its tomato juice" Tails said.  
"Now for this one" Sonic brought in a tank zombie dummy.  
"Oh….my…god" Nebula tensed up and instead of getting scared, she froze up.  
"Nebs, think of us in danger" Shadow said.  
Nebula then tries using her energy blasts but they kept fading back and forth.  
"Try getting angry" Sonic said.  
"I'm trying but I don't feel enough anger!" Nebula said.  
"Do it!" Shadow said.  
Nebula then imagined the dummy as Eggman, "GRRR!" her eyes glowed purple. She then fires her energy blasts at it and kept doing that until it was just a pile, "All right, no scarier dummy please" Nebula said.  
"I'll never understand how your eyes glow whenever you get angry" Sticks said.  
"It's part of my powers" Nebula said.  
Shadow walks up to his girlfriend, "You did well Nebula" he said.  
"Well, for now. But it's gonna take a long time for me to fight my fear. Can't get rid of fears you know" Nebula said.  
"Yeah, you're right. It's like we can't beat Mother Nature but we can get through it" Shadow said.  
"Agreed. But the good thing is that you guys calmed me down after these days with Dreamcaster" Nebula said looking at team Sonic.  
"You are welcome Nebula" Sonic said  
Suddenly, Nebula's ears started to twitch, "Ah, man!"  
"Eggman is at it again!" Sonic knew what this means.  
"Yep let's kick his butt again!" Nebula said, running with the team to the village to see what Eggman is doing.

"Run for it villagers!" Eggman shouted as the latest version of Dreamcaster appeared, now capable to morph itself into someone's worst fear.  
"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no!" Nebula backs away in fear.  
"Nebula, it's not real! Think of it when everyone was zombie acting" Sonic said.  
"I'm trying!" Nebula got faded glows on her hands, "It looks real than having a nightmare!"  
"Then do as we taught you, think of us in danger, let's do it!" Shadow rushes with his frenemies and Nebula.  
The Dreamcaster sees them coming at him and tries to morph into one of their fears. It morphed into a mummy in front of Hex who froze up at the sight of it.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hex screamed in fear.  
"I got this one!" Knuckles grabs the Dreamcaster from behind.  
"GRRRRRRRR!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple as she glared angrily at Eggman.  
"What's the matter? Afraid to face Dreamcaster 2.0?" Eggman mocks Nebula.  
"No! You mess with my friends!" Nebula yelled, "AND NOW YOU MADE ME ANGRY!"  
"NO NO NO NO NO!" Eggman got really scared when Nebula got closer.  
"The next time you try to take things way too far, I'll rip that stupid mustache and shove it down your throat!" Nebula snarled in his face.  
"Okay okay! Dreamcaster retreat!" Eggman ordered Dreamcaster 2.0.  
"Retreat confirmed" Dreamcaster 2.0 said and reverted to its normal form. The two left the village.  
"Hehehe…..coward" Nebula chuckled.  
"Wow, that new Dreamcaster didn't turn into a zombie at you" Sonic said.  
"Yeah, guess that I owe you all for helping me control my fear" Nebula said.  
"No worries Nebula" Sonic said.  
"But how didn't the Dreamcaster turn into your worst nightmare at the sight of you?! You got special powers?!" Sticks asked.  
"I don't know. Perhaps it can only shapeshift one thing at a time" Nebula shrugged.  
"Oh okay" Sticks shrugs.  
Shadow goes up to Nebula and gave her a hug, "Thank you for helping me too, except for tricking me out the treehouse" Nebula said.  
"It was the only way to get you out my beautiful star" Shadow said. Nebula just chuckled and kissed Shadow.  
"Yes it was. And now let's go back to the beach" Nebula said

The End.


End file.
